


Stuck for the Holidays

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope Mikaelson Yuletide Event [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: For the Hope Mikaelson Yuletide EventMaya has a small problem on the road and sees a light shining in the Mikaelson house.
Relationships: Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope Mikaelson Yuletide Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576465
Kudos: 24





	Stuck for the Holidays

Maya did her best to remember her dad’s lesson on changing tires, but all she could remember was his kind eyes and patient voice. This was still pretty much all she remembered of her father now. He thought she needed to be able to take care of herself once he was gone. That ideal had been instilled into Ethan’s head as well, minus the toxic ‘man of the house’ bullshit. Maya had to admit her big brother was doing a pretty good job of it thus far.

It seemed now that the lesson was rooted more in nostalgia than actual details. Maya kicked her tire angrily, frustrated tears springing to her eyes. She had gone through all of her contacts with no answers. The storm must have knocked out the cell service. Most of her friends were out of town visiting for the holidays anyway. Maya stood tall despite the winter chill and took a good look around at her surroundings in an attempt to gather her bearings.

For the first time she could remember, the lights were all on in the Mikaelson mansion. The windows, balconies, and landscaping were all covered with strings of lights. Candles burned merrily in the windows. Maya was surprised but glad of proof there was someone around who could potentially give her a hand. Maya’s one concern was the rumor of the crazy Mikaelsons and their haunted mansion.

It was a hike up the hill, but Maya was strong, and she needed to get out of the Virginia cold. The wind was cutting through her layers like a series of needles constantly piercing her skin. Even breathing made her lungs ache with the cold. Before Maya even knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal a smiling girl; blue eyes glittering against the lavish interior of the manor. Snowflakes landed in copper hair; contrasting with the pale skin and long locks.

Maya watched a lot of romantic comedies during the five years she’d been a teenager. Despite these… she didn’t believe in true love. She hadn’t believed in true love before, at least. There was a definite possibility this girl, whoever she might be, had just completely changed her mind. Maya never felt so truly starstruck. The air left her lungs, she didn’t feel the cold, and Maya couldn’t believe this was a real person in front of her.

“Hi there, I’m Hope. Can I help you? I was just on my way out, but my family is all still inside.” Hope held out her hand to shake with a dazzling smile. Maya shook it but spent most of her energy attempting to keep her jaw from dropping as Hope Mikaelson took her hand and led her inside.

The home was more opulent then Maya had ever imagined. Every single person and every room grew more beautiful as they stepped through the house, trying not to get noticed by the rest of the Mikaelson family. “I’m uh, I’m Maya by the way. You have a lovely home.” she spoke quietly, unsure of how to speak around these people especially Hope, but not wanting to be rude either.

“Here. Hot chocolate is best for warming you. Especially from the inside out. Hopefully, it will calm your nerves as well. Can you tell me what happened to strand you out in the snow? This place is in the middle of nowhere as I’m sure you’re aware.” Hope asked, pressing the mug into Maya’s hands and sipping from her own as though she brought strangers into her house every day.

“I was trying to get home to Mystic Falls. The snow blinded me and there must have been something on the road. My tire went flat so quickly I couldn’t believe it. No one was picking up the phone so I walked up here.” Maya replied, staring down at her feet, face red from the cold, the embarrassment of needing help in the first place, and proximity to Hope. She sipped her hot cocoa and offered a hesitant smile towards the other girl.

“You can stay in one of the guest wings tonight. The blizzard won’t pass until morning. so I figure we can count on you not getting a tow truck tonight. Honestly, my dad or one of my uncles could probably fix it up for you. I’ll write a note and show you up to your room.” Hope opened a drawer, shot Maya her most charming smile, and scribbled a note before sticking it to the refrigerator. Somehow the small gesture left Hope seeming much more human to Maya than before. Maya remembered similar instances with her own family quite recently.

Someone downstairs was still playing jazzy renditions of Christmas carols and Maya smiled so hard that it hurt when Hope took her hand to lead her upstairs. She was noticing Hope did that a lot and she kind of liked it. She kind of liked Hope a lot. Maya used that hand to twirl Hope in a circle just for the joy of it. Hope laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. Maya quickly found herself losing the lead and Hope nodded towards the bedroom. “That’s my Uncle Elijah. He’s a brilliant jazz musician. Please, dance with me more. This is fun.”

“At least until morning.” Maya promised. “Maybe forever.”


End file.
